The End Justifies The Means
by Little Londoner
Summary: This is a story abot the crossover fandom RotBTD, is based in Hogwarts (My RotBTD & Potterhead dream). If you are under 13 you must not read this but if you want to i'm not anyone to forbid you.. The story is basically about adventure but had sex parts on it.
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter One: If you ever saw her you would never guess"

Miranda was a fifteen years old, rather pale girl, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, she wasn't a normal girl, she studied in the greatest school for wizards and witches. Well spotted, yes, she was a witch and she was on her 5th year in Hogwarts. She was also quite small for her age but with a gorgeous body she usually hid under the school robes because she didn't like everyone staring at her. Now her personality, she was… Bittersweet, if you won her heart she could treat you as the center of the world; she would do anything for her friends, but if you ever do something bad to her better brace yourself.

It was September the first and Miranda was along with her parents and her little sister who wasn't going to Hogwarts until next year, at King's Cross Station in London.

"I wish I could go too" said Hanna sad because she really wanted to go to Hogwarts tough the sisters were really different one from the other they were very united, and Miranda appreciated her too much.

"Keep calm sweetie, you'll be going next year and until there I'll send you letters with all the news, I promise" answered Miranda then holding her sister hand both ran toward the platform 9 and ¾ followed by their parents.

"We'll miss you darling" said her both parents at the same time "Write when you get there" Miranda smiled and waved to her parents giving some steps backwards, then she bumped into a tall lad with big brown eyes called Zayn who said "Hello, do you need some help with your trunk?" Zayn was known by his bad boy reputation but with Miranda he was a gentleman, he helped Miranda with her belongings and then both entered the train to find a compartment.

They walked through the train to find their friends compartment, meanwhile they were looking for their friends they bumped into Harry Styles who looked up and down to Miranda smirking, she started to feel uncomfortable then Zayn put himself in the way between both intimidating Harry; finally they found a compartment almost in the end of the train in with their friends; redhead Merida, brave as always playing with the bow in her hands, sweet and smart Rapunzel brushing her long light blonde hair and staring at Jack the cool and most popular guy in the 5th year along with Zayn, almost all the girls fancied them, and last but not least Hiccup the first Viking accepted in Hogwarts with brown hair and bright green eyes; so they talked about their summer holidays and in no time they were at Hogwarts.

"C'mon Miranda let's get a carriage" said Zayn with his arm around her but Miranda didn't notice he was flirting and told him she was going to wait for Merida and Rapunzel, Miranda never noticed Zayn was actually in love with her, so his attempts asking her out ended up in failure because Miranda was a bit distractive and sometimes innocent so she didn't realize "I'll be with the lads outside the train waiting for you" finished Zayn as he left the compartment disappointed.

So Zayn, Hiccup and Jack waited for a long time so there were very few people when the girls came out of the train, along with a tall brunette woman carrying a diary, pale as Merida and Miranda and red lips and wore designer robes, she was French because when the gatekeeper asked her name she answered Claire Vincent with a distinct accent obviously from France and sat in the carriage with the group "May I sit" said Claire and the friends nodded "Good evening! My name is Claire, Claire Vincent and I'll be teaching History of Magic this year" she declared.

"Hello! My name is Jack" expressed Jack looking the woman in the eyes and flirting "Jack Frost and these are my friends Hiccup, Merida, Zayn, Rapunzel and Miranda, so History of Magic but, that class wasn't taught by a ghost? I never paid much attention but I'm almost sure the teacher was a ghost" he completed.

"Yes, the teacher was a ghost Professor Binns, remember?" said Rapunzel a bit angry because Jack was flirting with the lady

"What happened to him?" asked Hiccup "If being dead didn't stop him what would?"

"The ministry thinks he cannot teach history anymore, times change and also some points of view, and history has been made when Harry Potter defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, that's why I was send here to replace him" explained Claire and then they walked toward the castle.

Then they split up when they got to the Great Hall Merida and Miranda sat in the Gryffindor table, Hiccup in the Hufflepuff one, Rapunzel in Ravenclaw table and Zayn and Jack in the Slytherin table; then professor McGonagall said a few words to start the term and after that the food magically appeared on everyone's plate. They were all satisfied so professor McGonagall told the prefects to guide the first years to their respective rooms so Rapunzel placed a message on her magic coin and Merida and Miranda received on theirs to meet in the secret passageway they've found when they were in second year playing hide and seek in the Hogwart's stairs and they figure out that under the first stair was a little door, Rapunzel managed to open due to her attention in classes.

So when everyone was asleep the girls managed to sneak to the little door now better protected, because with the years Rapunzel learned more useful spells to lock stuff so they climbed down the stairs to a kind of basement probably unknown because they never met anyone there and the place was full of vintage stuff maybe from people who went to Hogwarts many years ago.

"So" said Merida looking at Rapunzel smirking "When are you going to tell Jack what you feel?"

"There's no need! She left it clear in the carriage" replied Miranda

"Girls do you think I'm that obvious" said Rapunzel half crying "I was only angry because he don't seem to notice I'm here, and now he must be with another 5th grade girl under his sheets" she finished.

"I bet is Liz Ashfield" said Merida she was the boldest of the three she was never afraid of saying that kind of stuff.

"Must be, she's a whore" said Rapunzel getting angry again you could tell because she usually didn't said that words "But now let's talk about when Miranda is going to be Zayn's girlfriend"

"What? He's my best friend" whispered Miranda making her best not to shout

"Please, you must accept he's in love with you!" said Merida "And you with him" carelessly finishing the sentence

Miranda's face blushed it was true she felt something for him to but she never dared to tell him because she didn't want to spoil their friendship if things went wrong, she appreciated him so much.

"Ok, now let's forget love, who else here think the new professor is a bit weird, I didn't like to much Binns' classes but why to sack him now?" said Rapunzel

"Yes, I think that too, every time the ministry interferes in Hogwarts it don't end up good" said Miranda "and what with that diary she was carrying"

"I got it here!" said Merida unfolding a package that was in her backpack "She left it on the carriage and I started reading but is in French I suppose" she handed the diary to Rapunzel who started reading.

"Isn't French" said Rapunzel after a while "Is just a lot of nonsenses in Latin"

"There must be a protection" said Miranda doing a revealing charm on the book, instantly the words became to reorder and then turned form a diary to a book called The End Justifies the Means written by someone with the pseudonym S. S.

"The End Justifies the Means?" wondered Merida "Why is a teacher carrying this book?"

"I think we've got a mystery here" Said Miranda as Merida switched the book cover with the Monster Book of Monsters and finally Miranda put a protection charm on the pages so just them would be able to read it.

"I'll hand it to Hiccup tomorrow" said Merida struggling to close the book with a belt and putting it into her backpack as both Rapunzel and Miranda smirked "Now it's your time, Mericcup" said Miranda

"Don't hold it against me, we need the boys to do it" said Merida blushing

"You just want an excuse to talk to him" said Rapunzel "So Bold Merida isn't as bold as she presumes"

"Shut up" said Merida losing her temper as the girls locked up the door and went to their respective common rooms, and this time everyone might be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter Two: Best worst birthday"

It had been 1 month since the girls found the book, but opposite to what they decided they hadn't told the boys about the book and about the new teacher, meanwhile the girls have been observing her and try to figure out what might be going on.

Miranda was awakened by Merida in the morning of the October the first; both were late to History of Magic with the slytherins so when they arrived to the class they apologized to Professor Claire and sat on the last seats. The class was really normal everyone was doing the things they do always, Claire spoke about some kind of war in the 18th century and no one wasn't really paying attention, the girls were wondering where Professor Claire bought her robes and the lads where really looking at her body.

"I think is time to tell the boys, it's been a month since we discovered about the book and we haven't found out anything else" wrote Merida on Miranda's parchment with vanishing ink.

"Yes, I don't think that woman is here just to teach" replied Miranda the she leaned forward and whispered in Zayn and Jack's ears to meet them after classes in the school's archery fields. Zayn had to explain everything to Jack again when the class ended because he was one of the boys who were busy looking at the teacher's body.

Afterwards Merida went to Care of the Magical Creatures in the Forbidden Forest to meet up with Hiccup; he usually spent a lot of time there because he and Hagrid had lot of things in common as both of them enjoyed Dragons, Merida told him to meet the group in the school archery fields.

"Ok I'll just finish feeding Toothless and I'll meet you all there" said Hiccup as Merida shyly gave some steps backwards and left the forest.

Later in the archery fields the group met. "As everyone is here, let's get started" said Jack "What happened?"

"This Happened" said Merida showing them to Monster Book of Monsters

"The Monster Book of Monsters?" said Jack confused "We met her to study, I think I'll leave then" he finished as he stood up.

"No Jack, it's not the cover what you must spot, is what is inside, that is the diary Professor Claire was carrying" said Rapunzel

"I must have expected this from Merida and Miranda their noses are always on everyone else's life, but you Rapunzel I'm really disappointed, I'm leaving now give me the diary" said Jack indignantly as Miranda handed him the wrong book she gave him the monster book of monsters with the diary cover, in which she had already put a protection charm so Professor Claire would think is her own diary.

"Wow, he isn't the smartest boy!" said Hiccup spotting Jack didn't notice Miranda gave him the wrong book.

"Let him go" Merida told Rapunzel as she attempted to chase Jack "Now serious, Professor Claire was carrying this book called the end justifies the means, and hid it as a diary, I've been reading it had a lot of clues and symbolisms, apparently this school keeps the key of taking over the world" she finished

"But she seems to be so nice" said Hiccup "Do you really think she's trying to take over the magic world"

"Yes I do, why else would she being hiding this type of book?" said Merida firmly.

"Well, if you say that I believe you" said Hiccup timidly

"I wish Jack trusted me like that" cried Rapunzel

"He's just blind, and he had a bad night" said Zayn

"What do you mean" asked Miranda

"Yesterday he was making out with Liz Ashfields and moaned Claire" said Zayn "she was so mad she left instantly" he completed.

Miranda and Merida stared at each other and then Rapunzel said she needed to leave, Merida handed the book to Hiccup and told him to figure out what the book meant really. Then both ran chasing Rapunzel who entered the girl's bathroom and started crying. "C'mon stop crying, he doesn't deserve your tears" said Miranda comforting her.

They fell silent as Professor Claire entered the bathroom and the girls hid in one of the toilets and listened carefully to what she was saying on the phone "We have the whole term to do it, we're plenty of time and the students are very stupid some of them are even drooling for me they'd do whatever I ask" then she looked back and left the bathroom.

"The soon we get rid of her, the better!" said Merida and the girls left to the Great Hall to have dinner.

Two weeks passed as the wind, for everyone but Rapunzel because Jack was still mad at her, on the other hand Miranda was so happy, it was her birthday, in the morning she received a Terrible Terror dragon with a note that said "Tiny but fierce, as you , Happy Birthday, Love Hiccup" Miranda smiled at the note and called the dragon Bold, from Rapunzel she was given a book she wanted too much called The Graveyard Book by Neil Gaiman, from Merida she received a new bow to practice archery, from her parents and her sister she received a CD of The Kooks with card made by her sister, finally from Zayn she received an album from their moments that played songs according to what they felt in an specific moment, and after all those presents she found a letter signed your Charming Prince, the letter said "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight".

Miranda instantly thought of Zayn and wondered what should she wear, and then she went to the Great Hall to tell the girls. "Something cute, probably he'll tell you he loves you" said Rapunzel daydreaming after Miranda told them she didn't know what to wear. So when the night arrived Miranda had chosen a v neck long sleeve hunter green tee with a black layered skirt and golden jewelry and a pair of boots, it was the most cute she could have chosen because she didn't like pink and all those cute colors.

So it was midnight and Miranda sneaked to the astronomy tower, it was dark so Miranda couldn't see who caught her and forced her into a kiss, but it wasn't Zayn she pulled back and she could spot by the moonlight that it was Harry Styles he was another 5th year ravenclaw who Miranda couldn't stand, he always looked at her as a piece of meat, she disliked him so much.

"I always knew you fancied me too, why else would you come so pretty?" said Harry stroking her pale cheek and Miranda tried to get out of there but Harry had her against the wall. "I didn't think it was you" she said and Harry smirked "Who? Who did you think that wrote the letter? Zayn?" as he kissed her neck and up to her ear and whispered "He's an idiot, trying to be a gentleman isn't the way to get what you want, when you want something that much you have to take it".

Miranda was feeling disgusting as Harry touched her wherever he wanted he patted her boobs and pushed her against his own body, taking her by the waist.

"You know, I always wanted to see your body out of that school robes, and you're even better than I imagined" moaned Harry in her ear.

She felt dirty she was going to be his toy tonight and if the authorities knew it she'll be more ashamed her other choice was stay silent waiting for this to end then no one would ever know, but she didn't want that too, actually she regretted having come. No one could take her off this situation now, she felt conscious of every part of her body as Harry put his hand under her skirt and fingered her, she just sobbed in silence. "Don't attempt to scape, or I won't be easy on you" he said as he went down and removed her panties a bit wet (Miranda hated herself for that) and started licking her clit very few seconds later someone entered in the room and punched Harry in the face and left him bleeding in the ground and said "Petrificus Totalus" as Miranda put on her panties and the skirt on their place, she could spot that this time it was actually Zayn who was by her now.

"I'm really ashamed you saw me like that" Miranda blushed "But thank you, you save me from losing my virginity" she said, her face even more pink than ever before.

"Why are you here anyway?" She continued, she could see Zayn brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Merida told me she was glad I finally decided to told you what I feel" answered Zayn a bit shy "And I replied her I didn't know what she was talking about and she explained me that you received a letter and she thought it was me, so I knew something was wrong and when professor Claire stopped patrolling the dungeons I sneaked up here"

"Isn't beautiful the sky today?" said Daniela approaching the window followed by Zayn

"Yes it is but there's something even beautiful" said Zayn

"What?" replied Miranda now noticing he actually loved her too.

"Your eyes, well, you complete" said Zayn drawing the tears off her face and finally kissing her, it was romantic kind of slowly kiss, they were so connected that both were thinking of the first time they actually noticed their feelings, in third year when they were doing an essay in the library and their hands inadvertently touched then both shyly looked in the eyes and continued to work. They opened their eyes and looked at each other timidly and happy to know they felt the same, so Zayn erased Harry's memory and left him on the entrance of the Ravenclaw's common room, afterwards they shared another kiss and sneaked to their common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter Three: The First Clue"

Miranda slept so deeply that night, she couldn't be happier, well, taking off the part where Harry was touching her the night was perfect, the next day she was awakened by Merida at early even though it was Saturday.

"C'mon tell me everything" said Merida leaning toward Miranda with all her attention, she was really curious "Sorry by the way, I told Zayn you knew it was him, but he pretended not knowing nothing"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't Zayn, it was Harry Styles" said Miranda a bit shy she wasn't sure about telling Merida she was almost violated, was such a disgusting thing to say "But thanks to you, Zayn got there just in time and nothing happened"

"What do you mean nothing happened?" said Merida "What was going to happen?"

"Harry tried to force me to have sex with him" murmured Miranda, it was so embarrassing

"That means I'm like your superhero" joked Merida trying to keep Miranda calm

"'Course you are Merida" said Miranda hugging her, Merida although a bit sassy was like a sister to her, Miranda always could count on her to anything

"Now let's get to the Forbidden Forest, Hiccup said he found out something about the book" said Merida and both went to the Forbidden Forest, and found Hiccup there with toothless and the apparently Monster Book of Monsters.

"Hi Girls! How are you two doing?" said Hiccup while inspecting the book

"Not too much, by the way I loved your present I called the dragon Bold" said Miranda approaching

"What have you found?" asked Merida leaning on the book

"I'm glad you liked the dragon Miranda, and I found out that in this school Salazar Slytherin (the book author by the way) hid the key to taking over the world and it's all here on this book, it tells specifically that none wizard had never used their entire power, but there's a way to achieve that and it's also here step by step" said Hiccup concentrated in the book

"Ok, so now we know why is Claire here, and what is her plan; not too much but we can work with that" said Merida

"Something here still doesn't fit" said Miranda "Why the heck would Salazar Slytherin write a book to someone else take over the world, and not used it by himself, what would give you the ability of using your entire power?"

"I don't know the first thing, but it says here on the page 52 that is a wand, you have to make it by yourself but through different tasks to prove yourself" argued Hiccup "The important of this is achieve the wand and destroy it, because cannot exist more than one, and that way Claire won't succeed in her plan"

"Now I'll tell the others" said Merida

"Don't tell Jack, he's my friend and everything, but he's now too close to the teacher and under her control" said Hiccup

The girls went to find Rapunzel who they haven't seen since the previous day at breakfast. They found her reading at the library sobbing, her face buried on the book she was reading. "What happened Darling?" said Merida taking the book off her face.

"It's just, I can't tell you, not now" answered Rapunzel

"Most have been something awful" interfered Miranda

"Yes it is actually" cried Rapunzel, she opened her mouth a bit then after thinking a while she closed it.

"Well, tell us when you're ready" said Miranda "By the way, Zayn and I are dating" when she realized what her friend said Rapunzel cheered and the girls went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. When they got there Rapunzel ordered three butterbeers and started speaking "When? How? Where? And why didn't you tell me first?" as she finished saying this some 5th grade girls passed by them and called Rapunzel slut "Oh I'm gonna hit them just in the nose" said Miranda rising from her chair as she pulled out her wand and shouted "Furnunculus" and boils started to appear upon the one of the girls' skin. Another shouted "Eat slugs" but Miranda said "Protego" and the spell hit the girl instead.

"What did those girls mean?" asked Merida confused as the girls ran away from the Three Broomsticks.

"Remember that thing I didn't tell you at the library" started Rapunzel "Well, it's just that yesterday I had sex with Jack because he told me if I did it he won't be mad at me anymore; so I did it, and he told everyone he took my virginity and told everyone I asked him to do it"

"He's going to be my next target, I swear" said Miranda angry

"Don't" cried Rapunzel "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have done it, if he wanted me, it should've been for me and for who I am, not for sex" she finished

"You shouldn't blame yourself" said Merida "He is wrong too, not you have to be strong and get over all those comments"

"Ok now let's get serious" started Miranda "Hiccup found out about Claire's plan and we're planning to spoil it" Then Miranda and Merida explained everything to Rapunzel "But don't tell Jack under any circumstance" said Merida finally.

Later Miranda went to find Zayn at the black lake in the school, he was there waiting for her and looked a bit anxious biting his low lip. "Hey there boyfriend!" said Miranda smiling widely "It's cool to say that!" she completed as she hugged Zayn and he smelt her hair deeply.

"I love you since too much, I'm not believing we're a couple yet" said Zayn sweetly close to Miranda's ear, he stroked her hair and leaned forward kissing her, again this kiss was so romantic, because they had so much chemistry, anyone watching the kiss could feel the connection they both had. When they finished kissing Zayn murmured "Orchideous" and white roses appeared from Zayn's wand.

"You know me so well" said Miranda as Zayn took her hand and walked to the Boathouse and caught a boat to sail in the Hogwarts lake it was getting dark so you could see the stars reflected on the water surface and Zayn led the boat to an island just in the middle of the lake in which there was an old chestnut tree with golden leafs due to the season, Miranda and Zayn got off the boat and laid in the tree leaves.

"This place is so beautiful, I love autumn" said Miranda and then, well, not too much happened, they just talked about everything as they usually did, because they were not just a couple, they were more than that, friends. When I got really late they returned to the school grounds and said goodbye.


End file.
